A Forbidden Love Affair
by SwanQueenLauren
Summary: This is a SwanQueen fanfic about the love that develops between Emma and Regina with some twists and turns throughout the story.
1. Birthday Surprise

**Note: Events in this story are loosely based on the show's episodes and characters. I don't own ONCE or anything associated with it.**

Emma Swan, bails bondsperson by day, bounty hunter by night was working a case of a man, who had skipped bail, this his wife had put up for him. Emma pretended no to know who he was online and set up a date to meet this guy. As Emma was getting ready for her "date" she read up on his case file. As she was reading the case file she was getting the picture real fast that he was a slime ball. She couldn't wait to take him in and collect her money.

Emma walks into a fancy restaurant in her sexy, skintight, red dress. As she is scanning the room for her "date" the guy spots her and waves for Emma to come over to his table. She acknowledges him and proceeds to walk over to the table and sits down.

"Emma?" Says the guy.

"Ryan?" Emma responds.

"You look way hotter than your picture!" Ryan blurts out.

"Thank you." Emma says in an irritated tone. "How are you?"

"Good. Starving." Ryan states. "Hungry?" He asks.

"Kind of." Emma replies. "I'm more interested in you. There's only so much you can put on the Internet, you know?"

"Me? Well,….let's see…" Ryan trails off.

"Wait!" Emma exclaims. "Actually, let me guess who you are just by looking at you."

"Okay. Go right ahead." Ryan replies.

"Stop me at any point that I get something wrong." Emma states. "You're the type of guy who…embezzles from his company, gets caught, and runs away after his wife put up bail for him and to thank his generous wife he goes out on a date with another woman."

"Who are you?! What do you want?!" Ryan shouts.

"Who am I?" Emma asks. "I'm the person who who's bringing you in for your court date so you can go to jail like you deserve." Emma states.

Ryan flips the table onto Emma and runs out the door. Emma, pissed that wine has just gotten all over one of her favorite dresses, follows Ryan outside where he is fumbling with his keys trying to get his car door open. She comes up behind him and knocks him out.

Emma walks into her apartment alone, again. And being alone on her birthday, again she lights a candle and places in on top of a cupcake. As she closes her eyes and makes a wish there is a knock at the door. She thinks to herself who could that be at this hour and goes to answer it.

It's a little boy and what he has to say is going to change her life forver.


	2. Changed Forever

"Hi" says the little boy.

"Hi..." Emma says in a confused tone.

"Are you Emma Swan?" the boy asks.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Emma asks firmly.

"Are you?" the boy repeats.

"Yes. I'm Emma Swan. And who are you?" She replies.

"I'm Henry Mills." Henry responds.

"Okay, Henry. What do you want?" She asks.

"Did you give up a baby boy 10 years ago for adoption?" Henry asks.

Emma's face drops and her eyes widen. She's trying to use her super power to tell if he is lying or if someone put him up to it. She doesn't get anything off his face, but sincerity.

"Yes, but how.." She gets cut off by Henry.

"I'm that boy you gave up!" He shouts.

Emma tries to take this all in, but it's impossible. She has a million questions running through her head.

"Why are you here? What do you want? Money?" Emma asks rudely.

"No. I want you to come home with me." Henry states.

"Come home with you?!" She asks in a shocked tone. "Why on earth would I come home with you?!"

After that last comment from Emma, Henry's face turns from happy to sad. Emma can see that her words had hurt him so she tries to redeem herself.

"What I meant was, why do you want me? Don't you have parents of your own already?" She asks.

"Yes, a Mom, but she doesn't love me." Henry states. "She's evil."

"I'm sure she loves you, kid." Emma says trying to make him feel better. "Evil? Really?"

"Yes, she is the evil queen." He says.

"The evil queen? She can't be _**that**_ bad, kid." Emma says.

"Come home with me please?" Henry asks so cutely.

"No. I can't. I'm calling the cops. Your mom is probably scared out of her mind worrying where you are." Emma states.

"You can't call the cops." Henry states.

"And why can't I?" She asks.

"Because they will think you kidnapped me." Henry states in a matter of fact way.

"No they...they will because I'm your birth Mom." Emma realizes. "Great! I'll have to take you back home myself then. Where's home, kid?"

"Storybrooke, Maine." He says.

"Storybrooke? Really?" Emma asks. "Okay. Let's get going, kid".

As Emma and Henry leave her apartment, Emma suddenly realizes her life has been forever changed and there's no going back.


	3. Apple Cider

Emma and Henry shuffle into Emma's old, yellow, VW bug. Along the way to Storybrooke, Emma notices Henry is holding some sort of book.

In a curious tone, Emma asks "Hey, kid. What's that you're holding there?"

"I don't think you're ready for it." Henry responds.

"Ready for what? Some fairytales?" Emma quips.

"Every story in here really happened!" Henry exclaims.

"Oh, really?" Emma asks doubtfully.

"Yeah! You're in it too." Henry says.

"I'm in it?" Emma asks in a condescending tone.

"Yeah. Don't worry about it now though. You don't believe yet so it doesn't matter right now, but you will soon." Henry states.

"I will? Really?" Emma asks.

"Yeah." Henry states in a matter of fact way.

As the two approach Storybrooke, Maine the air around them suddenly changes. Emma feels like she knows this place. It's a odd feeling she has, but she can't quite shake that she's somehow been here before. As the two drive into the quaint little town, Enma stops to get out of the car for some fresh air.

Emma is trying to take it all in when she suddenly hears a voice from behind her.

"Hi there!" the voice exclaims.

"Hello..." Emma says inquisitively.

"Hi, Archie." Henry says as he gets out of the car.

"Oh, hello there, Henry." Archie says. "What are you doing out so late at night? Are you alright?"

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. Just going back home." Henry responds.

"Back? Where were y..." Archie says before being cut off.

"Gotta go now. See ya later, Archie!" Henry says.

As Archie grabs Henry's arm he says, "Henry, what did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplishes anything."

"Okay... I really should be getting him home." Emma interrupts.

"Right. Yes. Well, have a good night. Be good, Henry." Archie replies.

As Emma and Henry get back into the car to drive to Henry's house she feels herself tense up.

**That's odd** she thought, but pushes the thought aside.

"Which one's yours, kid?" Emma asks.

"That one." Henry says pointing to the biggest house on the block.

**Geez. Of all the houses it had to be the biggest one. Probably means she is rich or owns the town or something**, Emma thinks.

"Okay, kid. Let's get something straight before we get out." Emma states.

"Okay." Henry responds.

"I didn't contact you and make you come to Boston. I'm just a concerned person who wanted to return you to your home safe and sound before you got into any trouble. Got it?" Emma says.

"Got it!" Henry responds.

As Emma and Henry get out of the car and start walking up the pathway to the front door a woman comes running out towards the two.

"Henry!" The woman shouts, "Oh, my god! Where have you been?! I've been so worried."

"I found my real Mom!" Henry shouts and runs past the woman and into the house.

**Great! So much for sticking to the plan, kid**. Emma thinks.

As Emma and the woman slowly look up at each other Emma has a slight crack in her mouth trying not to smile too much, but not really sure on what is the appropriate response.

"_**You're**_ Henry's birth mother?" The woman asks.

"Hi..." Emma says.

"How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?" The woman asks looking Emma up and down trying to get a read on her.

"Got anything stronger?" Emma asks.

As the two walk into the house together Emma can't help but feel something she hasn't felt in a long time...attraction for someone.

**Wait! What?! This can't be happening. No, no. This can't be right. My emotions are high. I'm just confused. I can't possibly be attracted to this woman. She's Henry's mom. Plus...she's a woman**! Emma thinks.

The two walk into the house and the events that happen next come as a total surprise to Emma.


	4. A Mother

As Emma walks into this woman's house she takes a survey of her surroundings.

**Nice place lady. Expensive looking art, nice furniture, expensive liquids, and**... Emma's thinking is interrupted by the woman handing her a glass of scotch on the rocks.

"Thanks." Emma says.

The woman leads Emma into a room what appears to be the study. The woman gestures for Emma to sit down on the couch. Emma sits down and takes a sip of her drink.

"How did Henry find you, Miss..." The woman stops waiting for Emma to finish the sentence.

"Swan. Emma Swan. And I have no idea." Emma responds.

"Well it doesn't really surprise me that he was able to accomplish this. He's a very smart boy." The woman states.

"Yes, I've noticed." Emma quips.

"You know my name. I think it's only fair that I know yours." Emma says with a cracked smile.

Emma is surprised by how she approachs the subject of the woman's name. She had sensed earlier that the woman really had no interest in divulging anything of her personal life if she didn't absolutely have to, to Emma. Emma had gotten the sense she didn't really want her here either.

"Regina Mills." Regina answers.

Regina saw that Emma didn't know how to proceed next so she took it upon herself to find out everything she could about her get a sense of if she was going to be a threat you herself and Henry.

"I've noticed Henry has been different with me lately. Being a single mother _**and**_ being Storybrooke's mayor is difficult to balance sometimes. You have a job I assume, Miss Swan. Imagine having another. That's what it's like being a single parent. Whatever he might have said to you, I do love my son." Regina says.

"I'm sure you do." Emma replies. "I must be getting back now."

"Yes, of course." Regina answers.

As Emily starts to get up and walk out of the study and into the foyer towards the front door she suddenly stops and turns around.

"Would it be alright if I visited Henry from time to time, Miss Mils?" Emma asks.

**Wait, what?! What did I just say? I gave him up. It was a closed adoption. I don't even know this woman. What would possess me to ask this? What's wrong with me**?! Emma thinks.

"Yes! I would love that!" Henry shouts from the top of the stairs.

The two women turned around to face Henry at the stairs.

"Henry. That's not a good idea. Miss Swan is busy and..." Regina is cut off by Emma.

"I'm not that busy. Not busy enough to not visit my son." Emma says back.

"May I remind you, Miss Swan. Henry is _**my**_ son legally. You have _**no**_ rights in regard to him." Regina says in a firm manner fearing Emma might try to take Henry from her.

"Yeah! Besides she's my _**real**_ mom. If I want to see her you can't stop me!" Henry shouts at Regina.

"Henry._** I**_ am your mother. You live under my roof. You will obey my rules while you still live here." Regina firmly states.

"Then I'll go live with Emma!" Henry yells.

"Whoa, kid! That's taking it a bit too far. I'm not...You have a home already. I just want to be a part of your life, not take it over." Emma says to Henry.

"Henry, please go back in your room while Miss Swan and I talk about this." Regina says to Henry.

As Henry turns to go back to his room he looks at Emma such a love and adoration that it takes Emma a minute to realize what she's experiencing. She is a mother and has always been one even though she had previously thought because she had given her son up she no longer was one. She was experiencing a child unconditional love for his mother. Her child. The one she had given up.

**He loves me. I gave him up. You think he would feel abandonment from me. How could I have given this precious boy up? He's my son. He's my Henry. I love him. I've always loved him. I'm a mother**. Emma thinks.

Emma is shocked by this realization that she is now a mother and she will forever be responsible for this child. Her child.

As Emma leaves Regina's house she feels like she has a sense of purpose in her life. Her life now has meaning. She's someone's mother.


	5. Realization

**Can you believe this woman?! How can she ask to see my son. Henry is mine, not hers**. Regina thought.

"Henry!" Regina shouted.

"What?!" Henry shouted back.

"Henry. That is no way to talk to your mother." Regina said firmly.

"Good thing you're not my mother then." Henry sassed back.

"Henry, you are grounded. Go to your room and do your homework until dinner is ready. After dinner you will return to your room for the remainder of the night, understand?" Regina stated

"Whatever!" Henry replied.

As Henry turned to go back to his room Regina's face dropped. She was so angry at Emma for coming into her life and messing it up and so sad that Henry wanted the mother that had abandoned him more than her.

Regina turned to go into the kitchen to make dinner when she had an idea. An idea she thought was pretty good even for her.

**I know what must be done! I have to get Emma to leave on her own. She won't leave if she feels she's being forced to. She has to be so unhappy here even with Henry that she runs away like before**. Regina thought.

Before going into the kitchen to make dinner, Regina goes to the phone in the hallway and calls Emma.

"Hello?" Emma asks.

"Hello, Miss Swan." Regina replies.

"What do you want, Regina?" Emma asks firmly.

"I just wanted to apologize. It was rude of me to snap at you like I did. I was just worried for Henry. I want to say that I'm sorry and that of course you can visit Henry when it's best for him. You are his mother too now." Regina said.

**Wait! What?! Am I hearing correctly? Did Regina just apologize?! And apologize to me of all people?! What's going on?! Is this some trick? I'm Henry's mother too**? Emma thought.

"Oh...okay. Thanks, Regina." Emma stuttered out.

"You're welcome, Miss Swan. Good night." Regina states and hangs the phone up.

Emma hangs up the phone as she walks into Granny's Diner. She walks over to the far booth in the back in the corner.

As soon as she sits down a waiter walks up to her wearing red, very short shorts and a white blouse that shows off her stomach.

"Hi, there! I'm Ruby. I'll be your waiter. What can I get you to drink?" Ruby asks.

"Umm...let's see. I think I'll just go with some water. Thanks." Emma replies.

"Okay. Coming right up." Ruby says.

As Ruby turns to walk away she stops and asks, "You're not from here are you?"

"No. I just got in a few hours ago actually. How could you tell?" Emma asks.

"You just don't look like you're from here really. It's not a bad thing. Ha, ha." Ruby says with a chuckle.

As Ruby takes Emma's order and leaves a woman with short brown hair approaches Emma's booth.

"Hello!" A voice says.

"Oh, hello." Emma responds.

"I'm Mary-Margaret, Henry's Teacher. You _**are**_ Henry's mother, aren't you?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"Yes. How did you know?" Emma asks.

"I'm not really sure actually. When I saw you I just thought of Henry so I thought this must be her." Mary-Margaret stated.

"You knew about me?" Emma asks puzzled.

"Well, I knew that Henry had just found out that he was adopted and that he was searching for you. When he wasn't in class yesterday I just assumed he had found you and was probably trying to get you to come see him. He's a very smart boy, you know." Mary-Margaret says.

"Oh, I know." Emma says.

"I figured you were his mother because you reminded me of Henry and I've never seen you here before. I sort if put two and two together." Mary-Margaret says.

Ruby brings Emma's food out prompting Mary-Margaret to make her exit.

"Well, I'll leave you alone to eat your food. If you ever want to talk about Henry or just talk in general, I'm here." Mary-Margaret says.

"Thanks. Hey. I think I'm going to stay a few days just make sure Henry is alright. Do you know a place where I can stay?" Emma asks.

"You can stay with me!" Mary-Margaret shouts.

Seeing Emma's face makes Mary-Margaret reconsider what she's just said.

"Or if you wanted to be alone, Granny's is a bed and breakfast as well. I'm sure she has plenty of rooms for you." Mary-Margaret says.

"Thank you, Mary-Margaret." Emma says.

As Emma finishes her food and pays she can't help but think of Regina.

**She apologized to me? She was actually nice. I wonder why it's just her and Henry. She's not at all unattractive. In fact, she's quite beautiful. Beautiful?! Pretty?! What am I saying? Today's been a strange day for me. I'm just tired and need some rest. Regina...pretty. Please?! Okay, Emma. Very funny**. Emma thinks.

As Emma gets a room from Granny and gets ready for bed her thoughts again travel towards Regina, but this time Emma lets it happen without protest.

As Emma is falling asleep thinking of Regina she falls into a dream of a sexual nature. A dream Emma hasn't had of anyone let alone a woman in a long time.

As she falls into her dream a smile creeps up on her lips as she drifts off into a blissful sleep.


	6. The Library

**Note: This chapter takes place in Emma's dream.**

As Emma walks into Granny's and sits down at a table she notices Regina over in the corner drinking hot chocolate in a booth.

As some time passes Emma notices that she can't take her eyes off the mayor. Regina is wearing a turquoise blouse with the top two buttons undone just enough to show off her cleavage, but not too much to look unprofessional with a tight black skirt that hugs every curve.

**Wow! Regina is looking hot today**. Emma thought.

Regina drops her napkin on the floor and as she bends down to pick it up she notices Emma staring at her and thinks **Emma is looking nice this morning**.

Emma and Regina notice each other looking at the other and quickly turn their heads in different directions.

Emma gets up and walks over to where Regina is sitting.

"Hey. I need to talk with you, Regina." Emma says in a firm voice.

"About what, Miss Swan?" Regina replies back.

"About Henry." Emma says.

"Is he alright?" Regina replies in a concerned tone.

"Let's talk more privately." Emma responds.

As Emma and Regina walk out of Granny's and down the street Emma grabs Regina's hand and pulls her into the abandoned library.

Emma pushes Regina into a bookcase and starts kissing her.

Just as Regina and Emma are getting into the kissing Regina pulls back.

"You could have at least tried to be more convincing, Miss Swan." Regina remarks.

"What are you talking about? I was brilliant." Emma replies.

As Emma and Regina get back into the kissing, Emma's hands drift towards Regina's blouse. Emma starts unbuttoning Regina's blouse as Regina starts on Emma's pants.

As the two quickly disrobe each other the kissing becomes more passionate.

Once both Regina and Emma are completely naked, Emma can't help but look at her beautiful partner.

Regina and Emma stand there in the middle of the nonfiction section of the library stark naked reveling in each other's bodies.

As Emma starts kissing Regina again her hands travel up towards Regina's breasts. Emma starts massaging them in her hands as Regina lets out little moans of pleasure.

Regina starts to massage Emma's breasts as Emma's hands slowly drift towards the middle of Regina's legs. As Emma enters Regina, Regina can't help but let out a moan of pleasure which encourages Emma to go further inside of Regina.

As Emma is pleasuring Regina the moans coming from the mayor grow louder. Regina starts to bring her hands down Emma's body stopping at the middle of Emma's legs and enters Emma.

Emma lets out a moan of pleasure.

The two get more and more into pleasuring each other. Emma can see that Regina is nearing her orgasm and encourages Regina to go faster and deeper inside herself.

Regina gets the hint that Emma needs a little more time to get there so she goes deeper inside Emma and goes faster. Once Regina can feel Emma's orgasm nearing they're pleasuring of each other becomes in sync.

As both Regina and Emma orgasm they shake from pleasure and begin to kiss each other softly, but passionately.

After the shaking from their orgasms subsides Emma looks into Regina's eyes and smiles sweetly.

Just as Regina reaches down in between Emma's legs for a second time, Emma is brutally awakened by banging on her door.

"Oh, my god! What in the hell?! Regina. Me. Naked. Library." Emma stutters to herself as she walks over to the door in her white tank top and underwear.

She goes to the door to open it and a voice from behind the door calls out her name.

The voice is Regina's. Emma stops dead in her tracks as her body lets out a shutter of pleasure at hearing Regina say her name.

**What?! What was that**?! Emma thinks.

Very confused by her body she opens the door to see Regina.


	7. The Threat

**Note: Emma has had her sex dream about Regina a few times now. This chapter takes place sometime later.**

"Regina?" Emma asks.

"Miss Swan." Regina says looking Emma up and down.

"What do you want?" Emma asks.

"You can't just kidnap my son whenever you please and do what you want!" Regina yells.

"He's _**my**_ son too, Regina. And besides, I didn't kidnap him. You said he could have dinner with me at Granny's." Emma replies.

"I said no such thing! How could you possibly think _**I**_ would say that?!" Regina shouts.

"Okay, okay. There's no need for shouting. Henry is in no danger, nor was he last night." Emma replies.

"Who said I gave you my permission to have dinner with Henry?" Regina asks.

"He did." Emma replies.

"Why would he lie to me and say he was studying with friends and tell you I had said yes to dinner?" Regina questions.

"I'm not an expert on kids or Henry, but he is a kid first of all and kids lie sometimes. Plus he just found his birth mother. Maybe he wanted to spend some time with me getting to know each other?" Emma says.

"Henry never lies to me. Well, he didn't before he met you that is." Regina says with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Emma says firmly.

"Never mind. I came here to tell you that if you pull something like this again you will regret it." Regina states.

"Oh, I will, will I?" Emma sarcastically says.

"Miss Swan, you have no idea what I'm capable of." Regina threatens.

As Regina turns to walk away she can't help but glance back at the state of undress Emma is in and think **not bad, Miss Swan**.

Emma slams the door shut and walks over to the bed and sits down.

As Emma is trying to process what just happened she remembers the last thing Regina did as she was leaving.

**Did she check me out?! Ha. Ha. She did! Oh, my god! Regina Mills. Mayor of Storybrooke. Henry's mother checked me out**. Emma thought.

Emma got up to get dressed and as she went to the closet to get her clothes she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

"Oh, my god! Look at me! I'm a mess! No wonder Regina looked at me like that. My hair is a rat's nest and my nipples are showing through my tank." Emma shouted to herself.

**I look like white trash**. Emma thought.

Emma put on some skinny jeans and her favorite pair of black boots and as she was walking out of her room she grabbed her red, leather jacket and put it on.

As Emma walks down the street for some fresh air she bumps into Henry.

"Hey, kid!" Emma says.

"Hey, Mom." Henry replies.

"Better not let Regina catch us together or I'll get it." Emma says playfully.

Henry chuckles.

"Sorry for getting you in trouble. I just wanted to spend some time with you and I knew if I asked her she would have said no." Henry says apologetically.

"Hey. I get it. Just next time ask her. I liked spending time with you and I'd like to do it again without getting killed." Emma says with a little laugh.

"Okay. Gotta go! Late for school. See ya around, Mom." Henry says as he runs off in the direction of school.

"Okay! See ya later, kid!" Emma shouts after Henry.

As Emma walks into Granny's she is accosted by Mary-Margaret's chipper happiness.

"Hey! Good morning, Emma. How are you this morning?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"Ehh. It's a morning same as any other." Emma replies.

"Well, I've got to be off. Can't be late to school when you're the teacher. It was nice running into you, Emma." Mary-Margaret says.

"Yeah. You too. Have a good day." Emma replies.

"Hey. Just so you know. I meant what I said when I offered my place to you." Mary-Margaret says.

"Thanks. I might just take you up on that." Emma says with a smile.

As Emma is taking a walk she finds herself thinking about Henry and Regina and Regina's threat to take her from Henry and Emma gets enraged.

**If she thinks she can keep me from my son, she has another thing coming. You know what? I'll show her what Emma Swan thinks of her empty threats**. Emma thinks.

Emma walks straight to Regina's office and goes around back to find the mayor's apple tree. She sees a shed and digs around until she spots a chainsaw.

As Emma starts to saw off a branch on the apple tree Regina comes running out back screaming at Emma.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Regina shouts.

"Picking apples." Emma replies sarcastically.

"You're out of your mind?!" Regina shouts back.

"No you are if you think empty threats are going to keep me from my son. You're gonna have to do better than that. Come after me one more time I'm coming back for the rest of this tree. Because sister you have no idea what _**I'm**_ capable of." Emma states.

As Emma turns to walk away she says, "your move" as Regina sneers at her.


	8. Sparks Fly

"Can you believe her?! How dare she threaten _**me**_?!" Regina says angrily.

Regina starts to clean up the mess left behind by Emma when she finds her thoughts drifting towards Emma, but in a way she has never thought of Emma before.

**How dare she threaten me! How could she do such a thing. Well, probably because I threatened her first. She seems so confident and determined. They are very attractive qualities on her. She was wearing that red leather jacket that she always wears again. You know, I think it's growing on me. She looked attractive in those black boots as well. Whoa! Wait a minute. Emma Swan looked attractive to me? What's going on?! I can't believe I'm thinking this. Am I attracted to Emma**? Regina thinks.

As Emma is walking away from the mayor's house she starts to think of Regina.

**Ha. Ha. I sure showed her. Mess with the bull you get the horns. She seemed really upset though that I cut her apple tree. I guess I could have done something else instead of ruining her tree. I'm sure it took a long time to grow. I should probably apologize. Wait! What am I saying? Why I should I apologize to her? She threatened me. I was just returning the threat. She did look kind of nice in that gray dress though. Regina is actually a very attractive woman. Why am I thinking these thoughts about Regina? She's horrible to everyone, but especially me. There's just something attractive about her though**. Emma thinks.

Emma walks into Granny's hot, tired, and very thirsty having just walked ten blocks from the mayor's house. As she sits down in the back booth Emma flags down Ruby and orders two glasses of cold water and waffles.

Just as Emma is finishing up her breakfast she sees Regina come in and sit down on the same bar stool she always sits on.

Emma gets an idea in her head and just goes with it against her better judgement.

Emma walks up to where Regina is sitting.

"Regina. I need to talk with you." Emma says.

"I have nothing to say to you Miss Swan." Regina says curtly.

"Fine. Don't talk. Just listen." Emma responds.

Regina gets up and follows Emma to the back hallway that leads up to the rooms to the inn part of Granny's.

Emma swings Regina around and pushes her against the wall softly, but passionately.

"Miss Swan! Take your hands off of me please!" Regina yells.

Emma leans into Regina who is up against the wall and begins to kiss her.

Regina pushes Emma away.

"Miss Swan! What on earth do you think you're doing?!" Regina shouts at Emma.

"Riding a horse. What's it look like, Regina." Emma replies sarcastically.

"What on earth possessed yo..." Regina is cut off by another kiss from Emma.

This time Regina is taken over by the kiss from Emma.

**Oh, my god! I like this! How can I like this?! This is Emma. Emma! She just ruined my apple tree! She's annoying and she constantly infuriates me. How can I...**? Regina thinks.

Emma notices that Regina's top button on her blouse has come undone in the skirmish. She can't help but look at Regina.

Regina sees that Emma is staring at her body and quickly goes to cover it, but is stopped by Emma.

Regina is very confused by all that has just happened, but doesn't know how to proceed.

Just as Emma is going in for another kiss Ruby comes around the corner.

"Hey, Emma. You forgot to pa... Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't meant to interrupt. I'm interrupting, right? What am I interrupting though? Never mind. I just wanted to remind you to pay before you left. That's all. Again, sorry." Ruby says in a confused tone.

"Yes, Miss Lucas. You most certainly are interrupting. Miss Swan hasn't left yet as you can see so she isn't ready to pay yet. If you wouldn't mind, we're in the middle of something. Thanks." Regina says rudely.

"Of course. Sorry, Emma. I didn't mean...Sorry." Ruby says apologetically.

"It's alright, Ruby. You didn't know. Thanks for the reminder. I'll be right over to pay in a minute. Don't worry about it." Emma says with a smile.

As Ruby leaves the hallway Emma turns to Regina and gives her a look.

"What?! Why are you looking at me like that Miss Swan?" Regina asks.

"You can be so mean sometimes, Regina. What am I talking about? You're mean all the time. I have no idea why I..." Emma says before being cut off by Regina.

"Yes, Miss Swan. Why did you kiss me? What are trying to get at?" Regina asks.

"I'm not 'getting at' anything. I just felt something and acted on the feeling. That's all. Clearly that was a _**huge**_ mistake. Won't happen again. I promise." Emma says as she turns and walks away.

"Wait. I just... You caught me off guard. No one likes me. I'm not surprised. I'm awful. I can't help myself sometimes. Okay, a lot of the time. I don't... Please don't write me off. I don't know how we proceed from here, but it wasn't unenjoyable." Regina says with a cracked smile.

"Neither do I. I'd like to be able to do that again in the future at some point. You're not half bad." Emma says playfully.

As Emma leaves to pay for her breakfast Regina's smile slowly grows bigger so that it's almost the span of her whole face.


	9. Unexpected Visitor

Regina walks out the back hallway of Granny's Diner/Inn and on to the sidewalk.

After Regina walks out of Granny's and on to the sidewalk she finds herself walking in the direction of the cemetery and specifically towards her vault.

**What am I doing here**? Regina thinks.

"Well, while I'm here it wouldn't hurt to visit my father." Regina says out loud to herself.

As Regina walks down the stairs into the bottom part of her vault she hears a noise coming from in front of her.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" Regina shouts.

When Regina finally finishes descending the stairs she stops dead in her tracks.

There at the bottom of the stairs is her mother, Cora. She has a big grin on her face. Regina is confused and can't manage to find the words to say something.

"Hello, Regina." Cora says suspiciously.

When Regina still says nothing Cora interrupts her silence.

"What is it dear? Cat got your tongue?" Cora says teasingly.

"Mother, what are doing here? _**How**_ did you get here?" Regina asks in a confused tone.

"You don't sound very pleased, my dear." Cora says.

"I am. Sort of. Why are you here? What do you want?" Regina asks.

"To make sure my daughter is happy of course." Cora replies.

"This Emma Swan, she's here to take your son from you. I'm here to destroy her for you." Cora says.

"No, mother! She isn't here to take Henry from me." Regina shouts.

"Oh, Regina, dear please tell me you aren't that naive. Of course she's here to take him from you. She's the birth mother regretting her decision of giving up her baby." Cora states.

"No she isn't. At first I thought she was, but I don't feel that way anymore. All she wants is a relationship with her son. Henry was the one who found her and brought her here. He's much happier since she's been here. I'm much happier and getting better too. I'm..." Regina says before being cut off.

"He's much happier with his mother you're right, which is you, not Miss Swan. What do you mean 'you're getting better too?' " Cora says.

"I just mean. I'm getting better at being me. A mom. A mayor. A friend." Regina says.

"A friend? A friend to whom, dear?" Cora asks.

"To people, mother." Regina replies.

"You mean to a man?" Cora asks.

"No, mother. I can't stay. I have to pick up Henry from school." Regina states.

"Of course. I'll come with you." Cora says.

"No! I mean, no thank you. I like picking him up alone that way we get to talk on the way home." Regina stays.

"Of course! That's nice, dear. I'll let you go." Cora says.

"Where will you go?" Regina asks.

"At the local Inn of course. I won't mess anything up. Your town and it's residents will still continue to be cursed." Cora states.

"Okay. Just don't hang around me so much or people will start asking questions. And mother, change your clothes. You look like you just came from a renaissance fair." Regina states.

As Regina leaves she turns back to Cora and gives her a small smile.

Cora smiles back, but as Regina leaves her smile turn to a conniving one.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, dear." Cora says to herself.

As Regina goes to pick up Henry she bumps into Emma on the street.

"Oh, Miss Swan. Hello." Regina says nervously.

"Hello, Regina. Off to pick up Henry from school?" Emma asks.

"Yes, as a matter of fact." Regina replies.

The two women become silent not knowing how to go on.

"Do you want to pick him up together?" Regina asks.

Emma is very surprised by this, but readily accepts.

As the two walk off to Regina's car and get in the two women share a quick chaste kiss making sure no one could see before kissing not knowing that Cora was lurking in the shadows.

**My daughter in love with the enemy? Has she learned nothing from me? I'll just have to do what's best for her and get rid of the problem like I did with Daniel**. Cora thinks.


	10. Trapped

"Hello?" Emma asks.

"Hello, Miss Swan. I was calling to see if you would like to join Henry and me for dinner tonight. I'm making my famous lasagna." Regina says.

Very delighted by this offer Emma quickly accepts.

As preparations for tonight's dinner is being taken care of Regina is thinking of Emma and how the night might proceed.

"Hello, my darling." A voice says from behind Regina.

Startled by the voice Regina flinches and turns around quickly unknowingly creating a fireball in her hand.

"Geez, mother! I could have killed you." Regina shouts.

"What is that delicious smell?" Cora asks.

"It's lasagna. For dinner tonight." Regina says.

"I didn't know you cooked, Regina." Cora says.

"It's a different time, Mother." Regina says.

Regina hears a noise coming from the front of the house. Realizing its Emma dropping Henry off from school she quickly becomes agitated.

"Mother! You have to go. Henry or Emma or really anyone can't know you're here. Remember?" Regina says frantically.

"Hey, Mom!" Henry shouts from the front door.

Regina walks to the front door to greet her son. As she gives Henry a hug she sees Emma sitting in her yellow bug and gives her a slight wave and a small smile.

"Hey, Henry. Why don't you get started on your homework now so when Emma gets here you can spend as much time with her as you want." Regina says.

"Okay!" Henry says excitedly.

As Henry starts up the stairs towards his room Regina walks towards Emma in her car.

"Hey. Thanks for picking up Henry today." Regina says.

"Oh, yeah. It's no problem. I like spending time with the kid." Emma says.

Both Regina and Emma went silent. Not knowing what to say next it became very awkward.

Regina finally broke the awkward silence by saying, "well, I must be going. Don't want to burn the lasagna."

"Yeah. Okay. See you in a few hours then." Emma replies.

As Regina heads back to her house she feels something she hasn't felt really ever. She feels like a normal person with a normal life. She smiles to herself.

Emma pulls away from the house headed towards Mary-Margaret's place.

Cora had been lurking in the shadows the whole time and knew that this was her chance to fix the problem.

Emma is driving back to get ready when out of no where she slams on her breaks and hits something.

Emma becomes very frantic when she gets out of the car and realizes she's hit a person. When Emma bends down to see if the woman is alive Cora gets up and poofs both Emma and herself in the basement of the library.

Emma wakes up groggy and unaware of her surroundings.

"Ugh. Where, where am I?" Emma stutters.

"You're where no one will find you or hear your screams, my dear." A voice says out of nowhere.

Trying to get up, but to no avail because she is bound to something and her legs are tied together.

"Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" Emma yells.

"Oh, my dear. There's no need for loud talking. I'm the only one who can hear you. Let's talk civilly if you please." Cora says.

Emma suddenly gets the realization that when she doesn't show up tonight at Regina's that Regina will think she's been played by Emma. Emma fears that Regina will turn on her and join forces with this woman to punish her.

Emma hated herself for not being able to be there tonight for dinner, especially since she was so looking forward to spending time with her son and the woman she liked very much. Almost like a little family dinner of sorts.

"What do you want with me? What have I done to deserve this?" Emma begs.

"You've messed with the wrong family. You will only bring death and misery to my daughter. You are the enemy. You aren't supposed to be in love with the enemy now are you, Miss Swan?" Cora says.

"Your daughter?" Emma says in a questioning tone.

All of a sudden something inside her brain clicks.

"Oh, my god! You're Regina's mother!" Emma shouts.

"Now you've got it. You aren't fit to be with my daughter. Regina of course doesn't know that so I'll just have to show her." Cora says.

"Show her? How will you..." Emma stops talking suddenly realizing what Cora means.

Cora seeing that Emma has finally understood what is going to befall her starts towards her with her hands raised about to conjure magic.


	11. Missing

As Regina was finishing up the last part of dinner she suddenly got a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

"Whoa! What was that?" Regina exclaimed.

Regina shrugged the feeling off and went back to what she was doing. A few minutes later Regina looked at the clock and realized she was running a bit behind on getting ready so she put the finished lasagna in the warming drawer and headed upstairs to get herself ready.

As Regina was staring at her clothes in her closet wondering what she was going to wear to impress Emma the bad feeling came back. This time she couldn't ignore it.

**What if something is wrong with Henry? What if he's hurt and can't tell me because he's unconscious**? Regina thought.

Regina quickly threw on her silk robe and ran to Henry's room.

"Henry?! Are you alright?!" Regina asked in an alarmed tone of voice.

"Yeah, Mom. I'm fine. What's wrong? Why do you sound scared?" Henry responded.

"I'm not scared, Henry. I just haven't heard you make a noise for a while and I got worried. That's all. I can see that you're fine so I'm going to leave you to get ready for dinner with Emma." Regina said.

"Okay. Thanks." Henry responded in a confused tone of voice.

**Well, that was rash and unlike me. What's gotten into me lately**? Regina thought.

It then dawned on Regina that she hasn't felt herself lately because of Emma.

An hour has passed and Regina and Henry are still sitting at the table waiting for Emma to arrive.

As Regina sat there waiting for Emma her thoughts turned sour.

**Where could she be? I told her 7 o'clock sharp. It's now 8 o'clock. She is frequently late so this shouldn't be that big of a surprise to me. What if she changed her mind and decided she didn't want to come? What if she doesn't really like me and this was just a game? Of course it was a game. She just wants to take Henry from me. Oh, she's good. I almost fell for it too**. Regina thought.

"Mom? Should we call her again? Maybe her phone was dead and now it's charged?" Henry asked.

"No, Henry. Whatever is keeping Ms. Swan doesn't concern is anymore. If she was going to be late she would have called already. Clearly she doesn't want to be here or even give us the common curtesy to cancel." Regina responded.

"But what if something..." Henry said before being cut off.

"No excuses, Henry. Ms. Swan is an adult. She has to live with her decisions. We can take a hint. Now eat your dinner, finish your homework, and go to bed. I don't want to hear anything else about it. Understood?" Regina snapped.

"Fine!" Henry said.

Henry finished his dinner and went upstairs to get ready for bed.

**It really bothered Mom that Emma wasn't here tonight. That's a bit strange. It is unlike her to not call or text if she's running late or has to cancel. I wonder why she didn't come? Could something have happened to her? Could she be hurt somewhere and no one know it**? Henry thought.

Henry made sure Regina was in her room and asleep before he snuck out of the house.

As Henry rode his bike to Mary-Margaret's apartment he kept going over different scenarios in his head as to why Emma didn't show up.

Henry knocked on Mary-Margaret's door and was very shocked to see who answered it.

"Emma?" Henry asked extremely confused.


	12. Mother Knows Best

As Cora headed straight for Emma with her hand out about to conjure magic she suddenly stopped and looked at the blonde with a confused face.

**Hmm. What to do? I was going to just take her heart and crush it. Now I'm thinking I might pose as her and destroy her that way. Hmm**. Cora thought.

"If you're going to kill me could you just get it over with already?" Emma asked.

"No. I don't think so. Watching how you react to not knowing how or when I'm going to kill you is quite entertaining, don't you think?" Cora responded.

As Cora paced back-and-forth on the floor going over the different ways she could destroy the blonde, Emma's phone rang again.

"That thing is so annoying with all the ringing. How is a woman supposed to come up with a brilliant plan to destroy someone's life with that thing going off every five minutes?" Cora said aloud.

"It's probably your daughter. She's probably wondering why am not at her house by now." Emma said.

"Yes, yes I know. She's going to think you're running late or forgot. Then she'll get worried, which is what she's doing now. Then she'll start to think the worst. And that my dear is what I want." Cora stated.

"Why do you want to hurt Regina? You're her mother. You're supposed to make her happy, not make her miserable and unhappy." Emma asked.

"You don't understand. My daughter has a problem that she refuses to acknowledge. She thinks with her heart, instead of taking that stupid thing out and using her head. I am her mother you're right. I know what's best for her. Love never lasts. It leaves you sad, hurting, and unhappy. Power is everything. Once she is burned by love again she will finally realize what I've been saying was true all along." Cora said.

"You clearly have been burned a few times if that's what you think love is all about. Love can make you hurt like you've never hurt before, but it can also make you feel things, see things, experience things like you never have before." Emma explained.

Cora wasn't going to let Emma's nice words cloud her mind or change it. She was hellbent on ruining Regina's happiness so she could be the one to help her realize how much her daughter needed her.

"You have no idea what it's like to be a mother. You gave up your child. Don't sit there and lecture me about what's best for my daughter or try to give me life lessons. You have no idea what it's like." Cora shouted.

Having had enough of the blonde Cora conjured up magic and knocked Emma unconscious. Cora then disguised herself as Emma and left the library headed for Snow White's apartment.


	13. Not Quite Right

"Emma?" Henry asked extremely confused.

"Yes." Emma responded.

"What are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"I live here, don't I?" Emma stated.

Henry was so flabbergasted he just stood there motionless and silent for a minute.

"Well, if there's nothing else, then goodbye." Emma said abruptly.

"Wait!" Henry exclaimed.

"Yes?" Emma asked.

"Aren't you going to explain why you didn't show up or even apologize?" Henry asked.

"Well, I don't need to explain myself or my decisions to a child so no." Emma stated matter-of-factly.

As Emma closed the door in Henry's face he just stood there with his mouth open extremely confused at what had just happened.

As Henry left Mary-Margaret's and rode back home he had so many thoughts racing through his head it was like Ground Central Station in there.

**What the heck was that? Why? Emma? So rude. That was so unlike her. I don't understand. So confused. she didn't call. She wasn't even sorry. 'Don't have to explain myself to a child'? How could she? She was so short with me. It was really weird. ?** Henry thought.

Henry was still so wrapped up in his thoughts when he got home he wasn't thinking about all the noise he was making. As he opened the front door and stepped inside Regina came flying down the stairs with a baseball bat and cell phone in hand dialing 911. Henry turned on the lights and saw his mom coming towards him swinging the bat.

"Mom! Mom! It's me! It's Henry!" Henry yelled.

"Henry?!" Regina said.

"Yeah it's me, Mom." Henry responded.

"What the hell are you doing?! I could have killed or seriously hurt you! What are you doing up at this hour?! Wait. Why are you fully dressed and have your backpack? Where were you? Did you sneak out?" Regina shouted.

"Umm...I might have." Henry said sheepishly.

" 'You might have'? This is so not like you. What were you thinking? You could have hurt yourself out there and I would never have known." Regina stated.

"I'm sorry. I had to see Emma. It's not like her..." Henry said before being cut off.

"Emma? Henry, I specifically told you to let it go. You said you wouldn't bring it up again. You're grounded, young man. Up to your room right now and back to bed. I will dole out your punishment tomorrow morning. To bed. Now." Regina demanded.

"But Mom. I wanted to..." Henry got out before Regina interrupted.

"Enough Henry! If you mention Miss Swan again I will punish you even further." Regina said.

As Henry climbed the stairs and went into his room Regina's thoughts went wild.

**I cannot believe Henry snuck out to see Emma. I'm surprised he even snuck out period. How could he disobeyed me like that? I'm his mother. He's never acted like this before. Well, actually he snuck out once before to find his birth mother, which is Emma. It's always about that blonde. Ever since he met her and she started to be a part of his life he has changed and his attitude towards me has changed too. That's it. I'm putting my foot down. Miss Swan will no longer be a part of my son's life. If I have to get legal about it, that's what I'll have to do**. Regina thought.

Regina got back into bed and as she started to fall back asleep her mind started planning on how to get rid of the blonde.

Meanwhile, back in the basement of the library the real Emma, still tied up, had watched all the events that had just taken place via a magical item left by Cora so Emma could watch as her life was being destroyed knowing there was nothing she could do to stop it.

Back at Mary-Margaret's, the fake Emma walked over to the kitchen to make herself a snack.

"Hey. Was that Henry I heard at the door?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Emma asked.

"Why was he here at this time of night? How did he get here? Why didn't you let him in or take him back home?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"Geez, Sno...Mary-Margaret! What's with all the questions?" Emma asked exacerbated.

" 'All the questions'? Emma are you feeling alright? You're not acting like yourself." Mary-Margaret asked inquisitively.

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'm not acting like anything. This is how I normally am. I don't really see why I have to keep explaining myself to people who barely know me." Emma said rudely.

"What?! I can't believe what I'm hearing. This is not you at all. Whatever you might say. Something is up. I don't know what it is, but I will find out and when I do you will talk to me about it." Mary-Margaret said firmly.

"There's nothing wrong with me. I will not be told what to do or with whom to talk with by a naïve girl. I don't need this. I'm leaving." Emma said.

As the fake Emma gathered her things and left, Mary-Margaret could only stand there confused not knowing how to respond as she watched the blonde walk out of the apartment.


	14. Surprises, Confusion, and Magic Oh, My

Mary-Margaret stood there for a minute or two still confused. Then she got an idea. She grabbed her coat, hat, and scarf and ran out the door after the fake Emma.

Trying to be sneaky and not get noticed was harder than Mary-Margaret thought. She then realize that she was having fun.

**This is actually really cool. Ha ha. I'm on a secret spy mission like a spy for the CIA. Ha ha. Okay, okay. Mary-Margaret. Focus. You're here to find out why Emma isn't acting like herself, not for your own amusement**. Mary-Margaret thought.

Mary-Margaret followed the fake Emma all across Storybrooke until she found herself stopping at the library.

**What is she doing? Why did we stop here? The library has been closed and abandoned for years**. Mary-Margaret thought.

The fake Emma waved her hand over the lock to the library and it opened. As she went inside and closed the door behind her Mary-Margaret became very confused again.

**Uh...What the hell was that?! Did Emma just unlock the door to the library with a wave of her hand like magic? I'm so confused. What is going on**? Mary-Margaret thought.

Being so wrapped up in her thoughts and confusion Mary-Margaret didn't notice how much time had passed until she saw someone coming out of the library and realized it had been 20 minutes and Emma was leaving the library already.

Not wanting to be caught, Mary-Margaret ducked around the corner out of Emma's view.

Mary-Margaret waited a little bit for Emma to get farther ahead so she wouldn't be noticed. As she followed Emma back across Storybrooke she suddenly got scared wondering if Emma was headed back to Mary-Margaret's place. Not knowing how she was going to get back to her place before Emma did Mary-Margaret started to panic. While she was panicking she noticed that Emma turned her direction towards the woods.

**Oh, whew! That would have been a close one. I had no idea how I was going to beat her to my apartment without being caught**. Mary-Margaret thought.

Mary-Margaret followed the fake Emma to the woods and in the direction of the cemetery. As Emma was going through the cemetery Mary-Margaret realized they were headed in the direction of Regina's vault.

**What are we doing here? Why is Emma going to Regina's vault? Has Regina done something to Emma and that's why she's been acting so strange? Are they fighting again about Henry and they're trying to get at each other again? What could Emma possibly want with Regina's vault**? Mary-Margaret thought.

Mary-Margaret, trying to be very quiet so as to go unnoticed by Emma, waited a few minutes before following her into the vault. Being quiet Mary-Margaret tiptoed through the vault until she stopped suddenly. She had been so mesmerized by what she was seeing she hadn't noticed she was about to fall down some concrete stairs. Taking a deep breath, but a quiet one she went down the stairs stopping a few steps from the bottom in case she needed a head start running away if Emma saw her.

Unaware she was being watched, Cora poofed back into herself and continued to rummage around Regina's things.

After seeing that Mary-Margaret quietly walked back up the stairs and out of the vault.

"Okay, okay. I have had about enough surprises and confusion to last me a lifetime. I am so done with tonight. I am going back home and straight to bed. Tomorrow I'm going to wake up and realize this was all a dream and I'll forget all of this ever happened." Mary-Margaret said aloud to herself.

Mary-Margaret went back home and got ready for bed. As she fell asleep she thought how silly she was going to feel when she woke up in the morning and none of tonight had really happened. Little did she know that what she was going to dream about was only going to prove the validity of everything that had happened.


	15. It's All Coming Back

**Note: This chapter takes place in Mary-Margaret's dream.**

"Help! Help me! Somebody?!" Young Snow White screams as her horse runs wildly through a field.

Out of nowhere young Regina comes galloping towards Snow White on horseback.

"Help! Somebody?! Help me!" Snow White calls out.

As Regina gets closer to Snow White's wild horse she reaches her arms out for Snow to grab onto. As Snow grabs hold of Regina she is yanked from her horse dangling a few seconds from Regina's horse before falling to the ground.

"It's okay. You're safe." Regina says picking Snow up off the ground.

"You saved my life!" Snow exclaims.

"Are you alright?" Regina asks.

While trying to catch her breath Snow says, "Yes, but I'll never ride again."

"Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible." Regina responds.

"Thank you." Snow says.

"Regina!" Regina finishes the sentence.

"I'm Snow. Snow White." Snow responds.

Just when Mary-Margaret was about to go deeper into her dreaming she's rudely awoken by hard, loud knocking on the door.

Mary-Margaret gets up quickly, throwing on her robe, and rushes to answer the door.

"Henry?!" Mary Margaret exclaims, "What are you doing here?"


	16. There's Something About Emma

"Something is wrong with Emma." Henry says pushing his way into Mary-Margaret's apartment.

"Yes! You noticed it to you?" Mary-Margaret exclaims.

"She isn't her normal self and I know there's something up but I can't figure out what." Henry says.

"Yes! She has been acting very strange lately and she's been very short and abrupt with me." Mary-Margaret says.

"What have you noticed about her that's been different?" Henry asks.

"Well, like I said whenever we interact it seems to somehow be an annoyance or bother to her. She's been very rude and just last night..." Mary-Margaret says before trailing off.

"What about last night?" Henry asks.

"Well, ... I don't really know how to say it. I don't know if what I saw really happened. It was so strange." Mary Margaret says questioningly.

"Can you try?" Henry asks.

"Sure, Henry. I'm going to warn you now I know I'm not going to make any sense but I promise I'll tell you everything that I saw." Mary-Margaret responds.

As Mary-Margaret recounts the events of last night to Henry she watches as he reacts to what she's saying.

"Wait. She went to the cemetery and in my mom's vault and then did what?!" Henry shouts.

"She changed into another person." Mary-Margaret replies.

"How could she have done that?!" Henry exclaims.

"Like I said, she was engulfed in purple smoke and when the smoke disappeared it was another woman." Mary-Margaret explains.

"Who was the woman though?!" Henry asks.

"I'm not really sure. I feel like I know her from somewhere but can't put my finger on it." Mary-Margaret answers.

"I don't know what to do about Emma." Henry states.

"I don't really know if there is anything you can do or even that I can do." Mary-Margaret says.

"Mom won't talk about her anymore. I can't even mention her name in front of her without her getting really upset." Henry says.

"Speaking of Regina. I had a strange dream with her in it last night. It was really weird. It almost felt like it was a memory I was remembering." Mary-Margaret says.

"Really? What was the dream about?" Henry asks.

Mary-Margaret tells Henry her dream and just as soon as she says the last word Henry runs out the door saying he might be onto something and that he's going to check it out.

As Henry is riding his bike back to his house his mind is on the million things all at once while he thinks about how he can't wait to talk to Regina.


	17. Leaving Storybrooke

Henry is so excited to talk to Regina that he just throws his bike down in the front yard and loudly comes crashing through the front door.

"Mom!? Mom?!" Henry yells at the top of his lungs.

"I'm in the kitchen, Henry! Stop all the shouting please!" Regina answers back.

"Mom. Mom. I have something to ask you." Henry says out of breath.

"My goodness! Henry. Why are you so animated?" Regina asks.

" I was just talking with Miss Blanchard and..." Henry gets out before being interrupted by Regina.

"What?! You were with Miss Blanchard?!" Regina shouts.

"Yes. She's noticed how strangely Emma's been acting too." Henry says.

"Henry. What have I said about mentioning Emma? I don't want to hear her excuses." Regina says firmly.

"Mom! You need to listen to me!" Henry yells at Regina.

Regina is stunned. Henry seeing that his mom is shocked sees this as he's opportunity to tell his mom about Mary-Margaret's dream hoping she'll know something about it, which would mean he isn't crazy after all and that they really are fairytale characters.

As Henry tells his mother about Mary-Margaret's dream he can see in her face and body language that what he's saying has some meaning to Regina and he gets excited.

"I knew it meant something!" Henry shouts.

Trying to recover from the shock of hearing the dream, Regina tries to play it off like she isn't at all bothered by it.

"Henry, please. Calm yourself. I have no idea what you're saying and I find it a bit odd that Miss Blanchard is dreaming about me. Maybe I should give Dr. Hopper a call." Regina says.

"No! I'm not crazy! Why don't you ever take me seriously?!" Henry yells at Regina as he storms off to his room.

"Henry..." Regina says trying to come up with something to say.

Knowing that the dream had clearly had an impact on his mother Henry stayed in his room until he knew that Regina was driving herself crazy. He came down the stairs to find his mom pacing the study floor.

"Mom?" Henry asks.

"What is it now?" Regina responds back.

"Miss Blanchard knows more about other stuff. We should go talk to her." Henry says suggestively.

Thinking at first that that was a terrible idea Regina soon changes her mind.

"That's a great idea actually. We will go over there so I can give her a piece of my mind to set you and Miss Blanchard straight so you can be done with all this fairytale nonsense once and for all." Regina states.

Knowing that the only way for them to go to Mary-Margaret's place was to agree with what his mom just said, Henry decides to agree.

Regina and Henry go up to Mary-Margaret's door and knock on it. Mary-Margaret answers and says, "Madame Mayor? What are you doing here?"

"I think we all know what I'm doing here, Miss Blanchard." Regina says sassily.

Just as Regina is going to give Mary-Margaret a piece of her mind Mary-Margaret's phone rings.

"It's Emma!" Mary-Margaret exclaims.

"Let me answer it!" Henry shouts.

"No. It would look strange if you answered my phone." Mary-Margaret answers.

The two squabble over who's going to and not going to answer the phone as it continues to ring.

"I don't care who answers the phone, but somebody better answer it now!" Regina yells at the two of them.

"Hello." Mary-Margaret says.

"Hi, Mary-Margaret. It's Emma." fake Emma says.

"I know it's you. Caller ID. What's wrong?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"Nothing's wrong. I just wanted to talk with you before I left." Emma states.

"Before you leave? Where are you going?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"I am leaving Storybrooke for good. I should have done this a long time ago, but I guess now is as good a time as any." Emma states.

"Wait! Emma! Can we meet somewhere before you go?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"Okay. Fine. Meet me at Granny's in 15 minutes." Emma says.

"Okay. See you in a little bit then." Mary-Margaret says as she hangs up the phone.

"See, Mom. Emma isn't acting like herself." Henry says to Regina.

"I'll admit, in the time that I've known Miss Swan this does seem out of the ordinary for her." Regina replies.

As they all get ready to leave for Granny's, Henry gets an idea to follow Emma's footsteps as she comes to Granny's.

As the three walk into Granny's and sit at a booth, Henry notices that Emma is coming out of the library.

**Wait. How is she coming from the library? I thought it was abandoned**. Henry thought.

"I'm going to go to the bathroom before Emma gets here." Henry says as he gets up heading towards the back of Granny's.

As Henry slips out the back and heads in the direction of the library, Emma walks into Granny's.

Henry sneaks into the library. As he walks up and down rows of books on shelves he hears something from down below. Henry walks to the basement door and slowly goes down the stairs. When he comes around the corner what he sees stuns him.

"Emma?" Henry asks in a very confused tone.


	18. The Discovery

"Emma?!" Henry ask in a very confused tone.

"Henry!" Emma shouts.

Seeing his mom tied up the way she is makes Henry extremely angry and he rushes over to her and quickly unties Emma.

"I knew there was something up! I knew you could never leave me or Storybrooke!" Henry exclaims.

"I could never leave you ever again, Henry. I could never leave Storybrooke. I'm so sorry for being rudeand mean and missing our dinner. I tried to get away. I really tried." Emma says.

"It wasn't really you. You have nothing to be sorry about. I just knew it wasn't you, but I couldn't explain it. Mom wouldn't listen to me. She got so angry every time I even mentioned your name. I went to Miss Blanchard and she was thinking the same thing as I was. She said she even saw the other Emma change into someone else, someone she recognized but couldn't remember." Henry explains.

"I know you knew something was wrong. I could see you and Mary-Margaret through this magical mirror Regina's mom made." Emma states.

"A magical mirror?! Where is it?!" Henry asks.

"It's over here. It only shows..." Emma says before Henry cuts her off.

" 'Regina's mom'?! Wait. What?!" Henry exclaims.

Henry just stands in the middle of the basement with his jaw open trying to say something but nothing is coming out.

"Who's Mom's mother?" Henry asks.

"Cora. The person who's walking around as me." Emma explains.

"That's crazy! I didn't even know she had a mother." Henry says.

"Neither did I, but then again I don't really even know Regina that well so it isn't that surprising to me." Emma states.

"I can't wait to tell Miss Blanchard that we were right and prove to Mom that she should have listen to me." Henry exclaims.

"Yes! That's a great idea, Henry. Let's go do that now." Emma says getting up.

Emma and Henry hadn't been paying attention to the magical mirror otherwise they would have seen that Cora, still disguised as Emma, was on her way back to the library. Emma and Henry are halfway up the basement stairs when Cora opens the door to find it two.

"And where do you think you're going?" Cora says to them.

"Henry, run!" Emma shouts.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" Henry shouts back.

"Fine with me. You can both stay." Cora says as she does an evil laugh.

Cora sends both Emma and Henry back to the basement and ties them up with a wave of her hand.

The two wince in pain as they try to free themselves but can't.

"This again? You'd think you would remember from the last time I restrained you, Miss Swan. There's no getting out of it. At least not by yourself anyway." Cora says.

"Henry? Are you okay? Are you hurt?". Emma asks.

"No. I'm fine. I don't think I'm hurt. Are you okay?" Henry answers.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." Emma says back.

"Oh, I would worry if I were you, Miss Swan. Have you forgotten already? I'm going to kill you." Cora says.

"Kill her?! You can't kill my mom! I won't let you!" Henry shouts as he tries to free himself.

" 'Your mom'? _**She**_ is not your mom. Regina is your mother. This woman threw you away. My daughter is the one who took you in and raised you." Cora says to Henry.

"I can have more than one mom. You don't even know me! What makes you qualified to say who is and isn't my mom?! I don't see you around. My mom never talks about you. And besides..." Henry says before being cut off by Cora.

"That's enough! I don't want to hear anymore from you." Cora says to Henry as she waves her hand and takes away his voice.

Henry continues to talk but nothing comes out. Surprised and stunned by this he sits in the corner tied up in silence.

As some time passes Emma gets an idea and goes with it.

"Henry's been gone for a while now. Don't you think Regina has noticed that by now?" Emma says to Cora.

"Yes, of course I know that." Cora says back in a snippy tone.

Emma could see by the look on Cora's face and her body language that Cora didn't know what to do next so Regina wouldn't get suspicious.

Cora paces the floor a few times before going up the stairs to the library.

**What do I do? I didn't factor in the boy finding where the girl was and trying to rescue her. I can't hurt him because Regina would never forgive me, but I can't just let him go because he'll go straight to her and tell her everything and ruin it all. I can't make him forget any of this either because the forgetting spell could backfire and make it obvious someone did something to him and then Regina will come looking for me**. Cora thought.

While Emma and Henry are trying to crawl over to each other to try and escape again, Henry's phone starts to ring. Both stop what they are doing and look at each other and then quickly look to the top of the stairs to see if Cora heard anything and is coming back. Emma continues to fumble around trying to get to Henry's phone to answer it before Cora hears the ringing. Emma gets to Henry's phone and somehow answers it.

"Henry Mills! Where the hell are you?!" Regina shouts.

"Regina! Regina! It's me. It's Emma." Emma whispers in an anxious tone.

"What?! Emma?! I'm going to kill you! Why is Henry with you?! Where are you two?!" Regina shouts back.

"I'm in the basement of the library. I'm tied up. So is Henry. I've been..." Emma says before being interrupted by Regina.

"What?! Tied up?! Why are you in the basement of the library and why is my son there and tied up as well?!" Regina asks.

"I'm trying to tell you, but you won't stop shouting at me." Emma says.

Just as Emma is about to explain everything to Regina she hears the door at the top of the stairs open. Emma quickly shuts the phone off and crawls back to where she was before Cora left.

"Did she really just hang up on me?" Regina says to herself aloud.

As Mary-Margaret is coming back from the back hallway having tried to find Henry again, Regina gets up and walks out of Granny's.

"Wait! Mayor Mills?!" Mary-Margaret shouts as she runs after Regina.

Regina stops at the end of the sidewalk and looks in the direction of the library.

"Mayor Mills?! Where are you going?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"To find my son and kill Miss Swan." Regina answers.

"Kill Emma?! Why would you do that?" Mary-Margaret asks.

"Because she has messed up Henry's and my lives, has gotten in the way of everything, and now she has my son ties up in the basement of the abandoned library." Regina responds.

" 'Tied up'?! What?! I don't understand." Mary-Margaret says.

"Me neither. I'm going to get my son back. If you aren't going to help then get out of my way." Regina states.

As Regina and Mary-Margaret cross the street heading towards the library, Cora is descending the stairs to the basement finally having come up with a plan on what to do with Emma and Henry.


End file.
